House of Mean Girls 2
'''House of Mean Girls 2 '''is the sequel to "House of Mean Girls" It is written by GingerSpice (Unknown name) Plot Tomboy Poppy "Pops" Clarke is a 18-year-old high school senior. On her first day at Liverpool Prepetory, she encounters a clique called "The Sisterhood", which is composed of the self-proclaimed leader Sophie Rodemaar; the ditzy girl with the raging libido, Cassie Tate and the hypochondriac Erin Blakewood. Poppy also meets Piper Williamson, whom Sophie Rodenmaar perceives to be a rival. Poppy develops an attraction to Dexter Lloyd. Despite Poppy's attempts to avoid the Sisterhood, conflict develops between them and Piper. Poppy's father is a mechanic who rebuilds engines for NASCAR. As a result, she becomes quite a good mechanic herself and ends up taking an advanced shop class at school, where she meets Dexter. Her principal means of transportation is a Vespa motor scooter. Poppy's dream is to attend Carnegie Mellon University, thealma mater of her late mother. When Poppy meets Piper's father, a successful infomercial entrepreneur, he offers to pay Poppy's college tuition in exchange for remaining good friends with Piper. Poppy accepts, motivated by her desire to attend university. Poppy, Dexter, and Piper become close friends. Poppy also learns that Dexter is Sophie's stepbrother. Sophie also escalates her war of pranks, including using artificial sweetener and coffee to ruin an engine Poppy's father is rebuilding. Poppy, Piper and another outcast girl, school newspaper reporter KT, start a new clique called the "Anti-Sisterhood". They enact a series of pranks against Cassie and Erin and Poppy runs against Sophie for Homecoming Court and their campaign threatens Dexter and Poppy's relationship. Poppy tries to give back the money Sidney Williamson gave her for her friendship with Piper, which Sophie overhears and uses it against her. This leads to Dexter and Piper leaving her along with the rest of her friends. Sophie and her boyfriend Mick steal the homecoming court charity money. Sophie leaves an anonymous note saying the money is in Poppy's shed. The money is found in there. Thanks to an unwitting betrayal by KT, Poppy is expelled but not before she finds Sophie and challenges her to a game of flag football. Sophie at first refuses until she realises that she needs to win to remain popular so reluctantly agrees. Dexter and the other Anti-Sisterhood try to help prove her innocence with the help of Grace, a computer hacker. After beating the Sisterhood in a game of flag football, Sophie and Mick are arrested after images of them planting the money in Poppy's home are found by Grace and revealed. At the school's Homecoming Dance, Piper and Grace are elected as king and queen, thanks to Poppy dropping out of the competition. The film ends with Poppy and Piper deciding to go to Carnegie Mellon University together, Dexter going to Penn State (presumably on a soccer scholarship) and KT assuming the position she has long coveted - leader of the Plastics. Category:Movies Category:TV Specials Category:Movies on TeenNick